Broken Heart
by Accross The Universe
Summary: Astaga. Mengapa aku langsung memutuskan untuk jatuh hati padanya tanpa memikirkan hal itu?


Broken Heart?

Sandara Park x G-Dragon (Jiyong Kwon) | Romance, A little comedy and… sad?

© 2014

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Gwaencheoyo bukan lagi menjadi 'tempat asing' yang kukunjungi. Awal bulan lalu, sepupuku yang baru datang dari Honshu dengan jalur laut mengalami mabuk laut yang berujung demam dan kejang-kejang hingga ia terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku pun dikerahkan oleh Eomma untuk ambil bagian dalam merawatnya di sana. Sungguh, aku baru menjumpai penyakit kejang yang diakibatkan oleh mabuk laut.

Dua minggu yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 10 Desember, Durami adikku juga dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah seorang anak kecil menyatakan perasaan padanya dan membuat bocah itu terkejut lalu pingsan.

Kemudian, seminggu yang lalu, aku yang hampir ketahuan terkena anemia hampir pula 'diusir' Eomma ke rumah sakit itu. Tapi, aku menolak. Sehari setelahnya, Eomma malah memintaku menemaninya cek kesehatan yang jarang beliau lakukan. Katanya, "Kau ini. Tadi Eomma baru saja mendengarkan siaran dari Dokter Seunghyun Choi yang amat tampan itu—aih. Maksud Eomma, penjelasannya sangat bagus dan membuat Eomma menyadari bahwa cek kesehatan rutin itu perlu!" Setelah itu aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

Dan, _the last one_ , hari ini. Aku sangat berharap ini terakhir kalinya aku berdiri di tempat serba putih ini. Dinding dan ranjang yang berwarna putih, lobi utama yang jika duduk di salah satu sudutnya, kau bisa melihat tiga paviliun sekaligus. Ah, rasanya aku semakin hafal saja isi rumah sakit itu.

"Sanghyunnie, kenapa sih, kau bisa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan motormu?" aku yang baru datang sepulang sekolah terkejut mengetahui Sanghyun, adik lelakiku, terserempet truk pengangkut biscuit. Kulihat kakinya hanya lecet sedikit tapi mengapa ia mau saja dibawa ke rumah sakit, ruang semi VIP pula. Catat ini, rumah sakit yang sama dengan yang kuceritakan sebelumnya.

"Omona. Eomma, kenapa harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sih? Di rumah saja kan, bisa. Kita punya persediaan obat merah dan perban yang jarang terpakai,"omelku.

"Aish, anak ini. Dia adikmu, kau tak boleh melarangnya ke rumah sakit. Ini demi kesembuhannya, kau paham."

Aku beralih menatap adikku yang sibuk mengganti chanel teve. "Katakan, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi padamu?"

Dia menguap malas. "Aku yakin kau akan bertambah kesal jika mendengarnya, unnie-ku tersayang."

Merasa kesal, aku akhirnya mengalah. "Terserahlah. Pokoknya kau harus segera pulih dan keluar dari rumah membosankan ini."

"Kau benar, aku setuju denganmu," balas Sanghyun acuh. Eomma yang melihat kami berdua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan dia pulang?"

Eomma menatapku aneh. "Jika kau tak mau merawatnya selama ia ada disini, bilang saja."

Aku merengut. "Yah, siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku kan, hanya bertanya. Kalau begitu, mending aku pulang saja. Lagipula, dia kelihatannya tak memerlukan aku disini," kataku sambil mengarahkan telunjukku pada Sanghyun yang tak menggubris.

Aku menarik tali tasku dan menyampirkannya ke pundak. Eomma kembali berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mana kunci rumah?"

Eomma menyodorkan sebongkah kunci rumah untukku yang langsung kuambil. "Aku pulang dulu, neh," kataku, lalu tersenyum pada Eomma yang membalas senyuman kecil.

Aku pun segera melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hati-hati," pesan Eomma. Saat aku menggenggam _handle_ pintu dan memutarnya, aku yang ingin menjawab tiba-tiba terkejut.

 _Bruk._

"Aw," keterkejutanku berubah mejadi kesakitan karena kulihat seseorang menabrakku setelah aku membuka pintu.

"Aish. Anak ini baru saja kubilang untuk hati-hati, lagi-lagi ceroboh," omel Eomma yang tergopoh-gopoh kulihat menghampiriku. Aku masih terduduk dengan mata yang fokus memijit-mijit bagian lenganku yang terbentur pintu. Uh, nyeri ini pasti akan lebam beberapa hari kedepan.

"Anda… baik-baik saja?"

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang menabrakku dan berbicara begitu formalnya. Dan, _surprise_! Aku seperti melihat mata air surga!

Mata cokelat yang kedua ujungnya runcing dilengkapi sepasang alis hitam, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi bergerak menggumamkan kata maaf… EH?! PADAKU?!

Rasa nyeriku seketika hilang berganti dengan detak jantung yang semakin cepat beradu dengan nafas yang sayup-sayup kudengar. Aku segera tersadar dari lamunan dan menerima uluran tangannya untuk berdiri. Eomma membantuku.

Seberkas cengiran tak dapat kutahan dari bibirku ketika kusentuh jari jemarinya yang hangat. _Omona,_ apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" lelaki itu bertanya padaku setelah aku berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Eomma yang kini berdiri di sampingku terlihat cemas. Sedang Sanghyun, aku tahu ia melengos karena melihatku yang _speechless_ dan _awkward_ begitu berpapasan dengan lelaki ini (baca: terpesona). Er, sepertinya dia dokter.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ ," bibirku yang mneyengir mulai terkatup membentuk senyuman termanis yang kupunya. Kudengar Sanghyun berdeham pelan. Apa-apaan dia, mengacaukan momenku!

"Kalau begitu, syukurlah. Maafkan saya yang kurang berhati-hati," dokter muda dan tampan itu berkata dengan senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. Lalu, ia beralih menatap Eomma, "Saya kemari ingin memeriksa keadaan pasien Sanghyun Park."

Eomma pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan sang dokter. Aku hanya terdiam memandang orang-orang dihadapanku.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik. Ia boleh pulang hari ini. Hanya lecetnya yang perlu diganti perban secara rutin dan hindarkan dari air selama beberapa minggu hingga lukanya menutup sempurna," jelas sang dokter sembari membenahi stetoskopnya.

"Baik, _kamsahamnida_ , Dokter Jiyong Kwon," Sanghyun mengucap terima kasih kepada sang dokter, tapi sesekali ia melirikku. Terutama pada saat ia menyebut nama Jiyong Kwon dengn nada suara yang berbeda, seperti… mengeja? Hei, dia memang adikku yang pengertian.

 _Well_ , Jiyong Kwon. Namanya Jiyong Kwon…! Aku bersorak dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, dokter. Dan, maafkan putriku, Sandara Park, yang menabrakmu tadi," Eomma menyahut sebelum Dokter Kwon meninggalkan ruangan, membuatku tersipu. Eomma, kenapa menyebut namaku di hadapan Dokter Kwon?!

"Sama-sama. Oh, Sandara-ssi, dia tidak bersalah. Saya-lah yang kurang berhati-hati tadi. Baik, saya permisi dulu."

Seperginya Dokter Kwon, tawa Eomma yang sepertinya sudah beliau pendam sejak tadi sekarang pecah. Sanghyun pun ikut terkekeh panjang, kemudian mengejekku.

"Kasihan unnie-ku ini, semakin tua semakin tidak ada yang tertarik padanya."

Aku mencibir. "Eomma dan Sanghyunnie merencanakannya." Aku menggembungkan pipiku yang rona merahnya mulai pudar.

"Sanghyun, apa kau menangkap keterkejutan dari wajah Dokter Kwon tadi? Saat eomma menyebut nama Sandara? Kekeke…." Kekeh Eomma panjang.

Sanghyun mengangguk antusias. Lalu, tertawa lagi sebelum pintu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Appa beserta Durami."

Appa tampak menenteng plastik tembus pandang yang memperlihatkan limau segar di dalamnya. Lalu, dengan semangat beliau berkata, "Woah, putra Appa tumben sekali ceroboh," yang dibalas senyum lebar khas adikku.

Aku meneruskan langkah keluar, mengintip sebelum membuka pintu. Um, kemana perginya Dokter Kwon?

Usai menutup pintu, aku melihat sejauh mataku memandang ujung lorong ini. Ruang perawatan Sanghyun tak begitu jauh dengan lobi resepsonis. Sambil berkeliling untuk menemukan Dokter Mata Air Surga itu—Dokter Kwon—, aku mencari-cari 'alibi' yang dapat kugunakan bila aku memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Hahaha, semoga berhasil!

Ah… itu dia Dokter Jiyong Kwon!

Dokter Mata Air Surga itu berjalan dengan tegap menuju parkiran depan rumah sakit. Oh, aku suka caranya berjalan! Tangannya menari lincah diatas ponsel dan mata cokelatnya sesekali melirik kearah jalannya, mungkin agar ia tak menabrak tiang-tiang penyangga gedung atau pun lalu lalang orang-orang.

 _Ou my God_ , beri aku ruang untuk bernapas dengan baik! Dokter Mata Air Surga itu begitu sejuk untuk kupandang. Setiap gerakannya kunikmati ditiap milidetiknya, sebelum bersiap untuk menghampirinya.

" _Well_ , aku harus menyapanya! Rencana sudah kususun dengan matang (hm, padahal hanya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri). Sandara Park, fighting!" ucapku. Lalu, setelah menghela napas beberapa kali, aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba, kakiku seperti terpancang kuat di lantai tatkala aku melihat Dokter Kwon terlibat skinship dengan seorang dokter wanita yang baru saja keluar dari paviliun lain. Mereka bahkan tidak ragu untuk saling berpelukan di depan umum.

Aku mematung melihat adegan itu, yang kini aku yakin aku sangat mirip dengan serial drama yang seringkali kutonton tiap Rabu dan Kamis. _Sad-scene_.

Sekali lagi kukedip-kedipkan kelopak mataku dan sekali itu pula aku berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa oh-ini-bukan-mimpi.

Astaga. Mengapa aku langsung memutuskan untuk jatuh hati padanya tanpa memikirkan hal itu: dokter tampan dan sukses, tidak mungkin ia tidak digemari gadis-gadis. Mungkin aku gadis ke sekian kali yang menaruh hati padanya dan ke sekian kali pula sakit hati karena mengetahui Dokter Kwon telah memiliki kekasih.

Kugigit bibir bawahku, lalu memegangi kepalaku yang entah menjadi pusing. Oh, sayang sekali kisah ini harus diakhiri dengan Sandara Park yang patah hati.

FIN

A/N :: Annyeong, yeorobun! My first upload . Semoga menghibur ya! Silahkan _feedback_ jika cerita ini sangat jauh dari 'good'. Hehe….


End file.
